


I'm the Hero

by Melloou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Poetry, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloou/pseuds/Melloou
Summary: Tony Stark loves Steve, bad poetry and letters.





	I'm the Hero

Kill the moonlight just for day,  
kill the moonlight, tell your name.  
Why the one — of hundred — voice   
is leaving you without a choice?

Please create your future day,  
please will never go away.  
I can breathe and I can see,  
If you're living not near me.

Holding hand, will show your love,  
Take my time and go around.  
I'm the Hero, you are not,  
but the bastard who was cold.


End file.
